Misi Bergengsi
by xevox
Summary: "Iya,kalo yang jadi leadernya Akatsuki itu Tobi,Tobi pasti akan buat senpai bahagia.Ibaratnya Tobi itu Pein leader-sama dan Senpai itu Konan.Terus kita jadi pasangan suami istri yang bahagia dan hidup bahagia selamanya.",ungkap Tobi sambil membayangkann


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto.

**Genre:** Humor gaje.

**Rate:**K

**Title:** Misi Bergengsi

* * *

Sudah beberapa bulan ini Deidara dan Tobi merasa bosan di markas karena Pein sang leader sama sekali tidak memberikan misi apa-apa kepada mereka padahal anggota yang lainnya di beri misi masing-masing.

Hal ini membuat mereka merasa di remehkan kemampuannya oleh sang leader.

"Senpai,Tobi bosan di markas terus gak ada kerjaan,persediaan lollipop Tobi juga udah habis senpai.",gerutu Tobi

"Senpai juga sama bosan un,di kasi misi gitu kek.",Jawab Deidara sambil bertopang dagu.

"Dasar tuh besi karatan,buat apa coba kita gabung di organisasi elit kayak gini un,tapi kita di anggap sampah apa gak berguna.",gerutu Deidara.

"Yang sabar senpai,Tobi juga -gara gak dapat misi pasokan lollipop tobi gak di isi sama leader,

coba ada misi…kita kan jadi gak terbengkalai gini.",Tobi mencoba menenangkan.

"To…Tobi…hiksu.",Deidara jatuh di pelukan Tobi.

"Yang pantas jadi leader harusnya Tobi.",Kata Tobi tiba-tiba dengan urat-urat narsisnya.

"Heeeeehhhh?",Deidara terheran-heran.

"Iya,kalo yang jadi leadernya Akatsuki itu Tobi,Tobi pasti akan buat senpai Tobi itu Pein leader-sama dan Senpai itu kita jadi pasangan suami istri yang bahagia dan hidup bahagia selamanya.",ungkap Tobi sambil membayangkannya.

"Ma…maksudnya senpai jadi suami atau istrinya?",Tanya Deidara dengan tampang –jangan-bilang-gua-istrinya- .

"Ya senpai jadi istrinya lah,Tobi jadi … terus…terus senpai nanti kita bulan madunya ke mana ya?",kata Tobi bangga.

"TOBIIIIIIIII…..!WHAT THE….",teriak Deidara dengan background api yang menyala-nyala menandakan semangat masa muda.

Lee: "Ehh itu apa-apaan background gua di pake ma si banci alay? Gak sudi!"

Author:"Yeee….bentaran napa Lee….Lo kan gak muncul di fic ini jadi ya….PULANG SANA!tadi gua suruh nyuci piring udah kelar apa!"

Lee: "A…Au…Au ah gelap,ehh maksudnya….AUTHOR JAHATT!"

Author: "Haaahh ada-ada aja,ya udah kita kembali ke TKP!"

…..

Deidara melayangkan tinjunya tepat di wajah Tobi yang menimbulkan garis-garis retakan di topengnya.

Dengan secepat kilat Tobi menyelotip retakan yang ada ditopengnya yang entah dari mana datangnya selotip saja topeng itu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sen…senpai …apaan sih tiba-tiba aja…",cetus Tobi terbata-bata.

"MAKANYA KALO NGOMONG JANGAN SEMBARANGAN TOBI!",teriak Deidara tepat di depan wajah Tobi.

"Sekalian aja senpai pake toa nya..",dengan lugunya Tobi menawarkan toa kepada Deidara.

Alhasil Deidara memukul kepala Tobi dengan toa itu.

"hhhh….hhhh…..cape cape curhat un,malah bercanda!pikirin nasib kita Tobi.",perlahan nada suara Deidara yang tadinya tinggi agak sedikit tenang.

…..

"Laporin sama leader.",-Putih Zetsu-

"Ogah!Emang gua pikirin.",-Hitam Zetsu-."

"Kita adu domba mereka dengan leader,setuju?",-Putih Zetsu-

"Badan kita udah item putih gini kayak domba,apa lagi yang mau lo adu domba?" ,Hitam Zetsu-."

"Itu Zebra!",-Putih Zetsu-

"Whatever lah…..",-Hitam Zetsu-

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata Zetsu si stalker ini menyusup entah dari mana dan mendengar pembicaraan Deidara dan Tobi.

"Lapor leader-sama,ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan.",lapor zetsu putih pada Pein.

"Apaan?",jawab Pein singkat.

"Lo dong yang ngomong masa gua,gak berani gua ngelanjutinnya.",bisik Zetsu putih pada Zetsu hitam.

"Lo aja,kan dari tadi lo yang nyuruh-nyuruh gua.",bisik Zetsu Hitam pada Zetsu Putih.

"Serem kalo dari deket liatnya.", bisik Zetsu putih lagi pada Zetsu hitam.

"Banyak bacot lo,udah cepetan,keburu di rinnegan ntar kita nanti.", Zetsu Hitam lagi pada Zetsu Putih.

"Heeeeeehh…lo zebra cross mau ngomong apa?Buruan!gua gak ada waktu lagi.",potong Pein di sela-sela perdebatan antara kedua Zetsu ini.

"Be…beg…beg….beg….",ungkap Zetsu putih sedkit ragu-ragu.

"Beg…beg…beg…Bego lo!dari tadi ngomong gak jelas bikin gua emosi aja lo",bentak Pein.

"Begini leader….maksudnya si Zetsu putih ntu…si Deidara ama Tobi pada ngejelek-jelekin leader,

yang katanya leader besi karatan lah,gak becus ngurusin organisasi dan gak pantas jadi leadernya Akatsuki,

parahnya lagi Tobi bilang yang pantas jadi leader Akatsuki itu dia. ",-Hitam Zetsu-.

Putih Zetsu Cuma bisa cengok liat bagian hitam dari dirinya yang bicara panjang lebar.

Pada kenyataannya Tobi itu adalah Madara Uchiha yang memang pantas menjadi leader Akatsuki ataupun mendampingi Pein.

"Ya gua sebagai leader yang bijaksana,ganteng,tajir,baik hati ramah dan tidak sombong…serta rajin menabung dan blah blah blah…",Pein nyerocos panjang udah kayak rel kereta api aja dia -author and reader muntah-.

5 jam kemudian…..

Badan Zetsu udah pegel-pegel nungguin leader nya selesai bicara.

"….yahh jadi intinya gua udah nganggap lo semua anak gua sendiri jadi sama sekali gua gak pernah punya perasaan dendam,jadi kalo memang mereka ngomong gitu ya kepaksa juga gua kasi misi",nada bicara Pein tiba-tiba menjadi berwibawa dan membuat Zetsu menitikkan air mata.

"Jadi misinya apa nih leader?",tanya Zetsu bersemangat.

"Misinya adalah…",

**TBC**

Maaf kalau pendek namanya juga masih chap 1

HHHmmmm kira-kira misi apa ya yang akan di berikan oleh Pein,….

Apakah sodara-sodara sekalian udah pada bisa nebak?

Yang jelas semua itu kuasanya author yang megang kendali.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
